Winx Club (boy version of fairies)
by imaginative thinker
Summary: This is a story where instead of girls being the fairies, its the opposite. When boys become fairies, their adventure soars up to a whole new level, keep on reading to find out more :D.
1. Winx Club character intro

WINX CLUB CHARACTERS INFO:

Name: Florence  
Age: 14  
School: Academy of Fairies (Fairy Town)  
Elemental powers: All elemental powers + fire  
Likes: Cute pets, animals, Dresses, Anything girly  
Dislikes: Ugly creatures, minions, bullies  
Relationship status: Dating with Roy  
Characteristics: Joyful, enthusiastic, emotional, talented, energetic  
Florence always dreamt to be a girl but because of that he was always bullied by people from the sorcerers academy. He has a kind heart and helps whoever is in danger or in need of help. His friends were always there for him and protected him and one day, he found something strange. (With relevance to the first chapter of the story).

Name: Roy  
Age: 14  
School: Academy of Fairies (Fairy Town)  
Elemental powers: Water  
Likes: Oceans, Pets, animals  
Dislikes: Ugly creatures, minions, bullies, people who look down on others  
Characteristics: Cheerful, manly, enthusiastic  
Relationship status: Dating with Florence  
Roy was always a manly person and once hated girly boys but once he saw Florence; there was a spark that created. Roy actually liked Florence, Florence loves the manly boys, so one day Roy met with Florence for a chat and the spark grows. Roy protects Florence whenever he's in danger until he's unable to defend. (Will be further explained after the first chapter of the story)

Name: Seth  
Age: 14  
School: Academy of Fairies (Fairy Town)  
Elemental powers: Earth  
Likes: Plants, Flowers, Forests, Ocean, animals  
Dislikes: Ugly Plants , monsters , minions , bullies  
Characteristics: Cheerful, loving, emotional, happy  
Relationship status: Dating with Mike  
Seth was always loving Mike secretly, every time these 2 people met, they will always be super shy. One day when they bump into each other and Mike told Seth to say out his confessions; these 2 became a loving couple. They were always there for each other until one day, a third party came and harmed one of them. (In the development of the 3rd chapter)

Name: Mike  
Age: 14  
School: Academy of Fairies (Fairy Town)  
Elemental powers: Technology  
Likes: Computers, Electricity, Pets, Data  
Dislikes: Bugs, Ugly monsters, minions, bullies, etc.  
Characteristics: Cheerful, emotional, happy  
Relationship status: Dating with Seth  
Mike was an outstanding pupil in technology courses when they turned into girls, they were more happy as the academy of fairies had even a much greater technology lab. Mike loves Seth and one day, they all had their lives changed. (Relevance to 1st chapter of the story)

Name: John  
Age: 14  
School: Academy of Fairies (Fairy Town)  
Elemental powers: Music  
Likes: Musical instruments, audio compact discs, speakers, singing, bands, limelight  
Dislikes: ugly creatures, minions, bullies, spoilt microphone  
Characteristics: Cheerful, talented, loves the limelight  
Relationship status: Having a crush on a sorcerer  
John has been with them for a long time and he doesn't even date or maybe he is too shy to confess to a sorcerer which is now turned into a guy and has the muscles. John loves to sing and he loves the limelight and when the winx are in danger, he'll protect them with his life. When he and the winx are formed together to sing, they want to be like the band, the Wonder Girls.

Name: Prince  
Age: 14  
School: Academy of Fairies (Fairy Town)  
Elemental powers: Light  
Likes: Sun, Clouds, Weather, Pets, Unicorns  
Dislikes: Ugly creatures, storms, darkness, bullies  
Characteristics: Cheerful, talented, happy  
Relationship status: having a crush on a sorcerer  
Prince has been with the winx for 3 years and he loves his pals, when he's bullied by other people because of his characteristics, the winx stepped forward to defend him. He loves a sorcerer but he is too shy to confess but when he's in danger, the winx will tell that sorcerer something unexpected.


	2. A new strange object

In the magical world of fairy town, there was a device called the gender changer in one of the many boutiques. The device changes the gender of all fairies, witches and warriors. One day, Florence was just admitted as a warrior and he grew tired of being a warrior. He hated being so manly and to fight monsters without magic. He wished he could be a lot more feminine and more girly and he wanted to use magic to fight and have wings. On a perfectly cooling Monday, he went to the shops of fairy town as normal. He went into the boutique and while he was dressing in the latest dresses, he saw a device shaped like an emerald. He took it and the emerald just opened and released a huge burst of magic. The moment when he realized what was going on… He was already transformed into a girl! He called his buddies to meet up and his buddies were also transformed into girls. 2 of them were unhappy with the change but the other 3 were super happy!

While most of them were coping with the changes, a huge monster army arrived and these monsters ranged from insects to giant creatures and trolls. Florence and his girl mates now rushed for cover quickly. Florence decided that they should go and see the Headmaster of the fairy school. He arrived with his mates and the Headmaster was surprised to see them. The Headmaster didn't waste any time and taught the newly transformed girls the basic fairy transformation which was "winx". Florence immediately transformed into a fairy of elemental powers with laughter. Roy, Seth, Mike, John, Prince all had the powers water, earth, technology, music and light respectively. They formed the new gender reversal WINX and they went out to use their powers against the monsters. Florence and Roy went to fight the huge and ugly giant ants. Florence immediately uses the earth to create barriers to prevent the ants from moving at all and Roy used a strong water typhoon to flush the ants down. Seth, Mike went to fight the ugly giant trolls which made these 2 lovebirds in disgust. Immediately, Mike used trees and flowers for barriers to tie up the giant trolls followed by Seth using technology to create a phoenix to fire at the giant trolls. John created a disco floor for the remaining monsters and Prince used light to light up the disco floor and turn darkness into light.

After all of these were over, the winx club went to the school of fairies to train up their fairy skills and to enroll into the school. Florence, Roy was in a relationship while Seth and Mike were also in a relationship. John and Prince just pretended there was no relationship at all… (Actually they didn't want to admit it). The 6 of them went to book their places in the dorms and found out the dorms was that tacky and messy. Immediately, the girls went to clean up the entire room and their rooms were connected to each other which were pretty convenient. The rooms were decorated with posters of cute handsome guys (at least 2 rooms), cute decorations and very nice flooring with wallpaper.

Florence suggested, "HEY! SINCE WE'RE GIRLS NOW, Why don't we go shopping for clothing, accessories, Oh My…" he said it while almost dreaming. Roy followed with dirty thoughts, "why don't we just go to our rooms and make out?" Florence rebutted, "you want to make out in these type of outfits? NO WAY! Come on Girls, we go shopping!"

Immediately, the winx club went to shop and surprisingly they argued about clothing, makeup and accessories again. Florence and Roy argued between pink and blue clothing.  
Roy: Blue is nicer!  
Florence: Pink is better!  
Roy: Blue represents we're a couple!  
Florence: Pink is so much better and it is the height of fashion!  
Roy: Come on, follow my lead, you are not the fashion expert.  
Florence: OH COME ON! Pink makes you look younger.  
Others: Why not you 2 lovebirds wear blue and pink clothing?!  
Florence and Roy: ok then… blushing with embarrassment

Meanwhile Seth and Mike went to the shoes and bags department and surprisingly these 2 lovebirds argued again.

Seth: COME ON! This bag is so sparkly and with that pair of dazzling high heels, we would be absolutely gorgeous.  
Mike: I want this cute bag and that cute sandals, I want the theme to be cute! Does a cute face at Seth  
Seth: Why you want it cute? Dazzling is better than cute!  
The others catch up with them and they give their 2 cents worth of advice or maybe not.  
Others: WHY NOT ONE OF YOU WEAR CUTE, the other wear Dazzling , also at the same time to differentiate who's the guy and who's the girl.  
Seth and Mike: AI YO! Don't go and say the R-rated thing! Ah! they make a dash to the nearest toilet while their faces blushing as red as an apple.

John and Prince just look at this mad outing, they gotten used to it as they had lived together for almost 3 years and they didn't had any relationships…ok maybe crushes yes. But the relationship will further expand when they find out their crushes and a twist happens to the relationships.


	3. The TRIX character info

NEW CHARACTERS INFO:

Name: Ices  
Age: 14  
School: Expelled from Witches Tower (Witches Town)  
Elemental powers: Ice  
Likes: Ice, darkness, people suffering , domination  
Dislikes: Winx, good girls, fire, fairies  
Relationship status: NONE  
Characteristics: Sadist, bad-looking, bad behavior and super disgusting  
Ices was supposed to be a good witch at witches tower but his greed led him to become evil. His relationship status is actually changeable as he will start searching for his ideal type (impossible to find his ideal type as he has so many expectations.) He will do whatever to hunt down fairies and because of this, the fairies are quite disgusted by this evil witch.

Name: Flashy  
Age: 14  
School: Expelled from Witches Tower (Witches Town)  
Elemental powers: Lightning  
Likes: Dark, Lightning, evil and ugly monsters ( to them it seems cute).  
Dislikes: Fairies, goody behavior, winx  
Characteristics: Bad-looking and disgusting  
Relationship status: NONE  
Flashy is almost the same as Ices but the problem is, he wants to dominate the skies with lightning and because of that he got expelled from the Witches Tower and learnt to became evil. Whenever he see fairies like the Winx, he will always try to blast them out of the way and this led to a series of fights between the witches.

Name: Darces  
Age: 14  
School: Expelled from Witches Tower (Witches Town)  
Elemental powers: Darkness  
Likes: Dark, Evil and ugly monsters, minions, bad behavior  
Dislikes: Goody fairies, Winx, Light  
Characteristics: Bad-looking, disgusting and bad hygiene  
Relationship status: NONE  
Darces was the only witch that disobeyed all the rules of Witches Tower, together with the other 2 expelled witches, they form the TRIX and they wanted to remove out all good fairies of the world and wanted the whole world to be filled with evil and ugly monsters. They also tried to defeat the winx in an dangerous battle. ( will be developed around chapter 5)


	4. New dangers await the Winx

It was a brand new morning where all the fairies woke up to the beautiful and lovely sunshine morning. The fairies knew its free time and started to party. Florence and Roy was so energetic that they quickly dressed up in new clothes and comb their hair. Just then, a loud bang sounded, and to their surprise was…Seth and Mike was lying on the floor. Florence exclaimed: "Oh My God, didn't you girls hug each other closely before you slept?!" Seth and Mike blushed in red as they were too embarrassed to speak out the truth. All of the girls were dressed in lovely clothes and accessories. There was just one tiny problem… "Girls, where should we go?" asked Prince.  
Immediately the girls screamed: "AH! Let's go to a recording studio! And after that a dance studio, let's all be celebrities for just one day!" While on the way to the Fairy Town Recording Studio, they saw not one, but many humongous giant ugly creatures coming out from the sewers terrorizing Fairy Town. The girls were super disgusted at the sight and "LET'S GO GIRLS, WINX TRANSFORMATION". Florence blasted "PHOENIX FIRE TORNADO" at the monsters which worked quite successfully. Florence gave wind to Roy and Roy used "water tornado" to blast them into the sewers but…an ice attack freeze and broke the water tornado. Roy was absolutely angry and shouted: "WHO DID THAT?!" Ices came out and said: "Hiya, why not you dodge this goody fairy?" and fired a blast of ice popsicles. Roy was badly damaged by the ice and Ices proceeded to freeze him forever when a blast OF PHOENIX FIRE SHIELD came and protected Roy. It was Florence with his pet; his pet went and blasted fire magic at Ices. Florence used "FIRE BOLT HURRICANE" at Ices and Ices was down in a few seconds. Florence: "That'll teach you to never mess with me and my partner!"  
On another side, Mike and john was busy fighting the monsters with their powers when a blast LIGHTNING MISSLES and DARK ARROWS knocked down both of them. Darces and Flashy was very satisfied with their attack and said: "You winx are just pathetic losers, even my powers and knock you both down. Prince used LIGHT BEAM and John used SONIC BEAM and fired at the witches. Darces and Flashy were both knocked down like they have just recovered. Prince: "That'll teach you how to mess up with my friends and pl-ease change the tacky outfits would ya, it doesn't suit you."  
The witches regrouped and fired a dark missile at Florence and Roy exclaimed: "Florence!" When Florence turned back, Roy was hit with this dark missile and badly hurt. The witches laughed: "HAHA, what did I tell you about pathetic fairies, sisters?" Florence was crying and in one moment he stood up angrily and said: "YOU DO NOT MESS WITH MY PARTNER AND MY FRIENDS!" Florence launched SONIC WATER ARROWS with EARTH'S FIRE SWORDS at the witches. The witches were shocked and knocked down, Florence said: "you shall not come back here to Fairy Town again! Florence used magic to kick them back to the Witches Tower.  
Roy woke up and said: "…Florence? Is that you? Are you okay?  
Florence saw Roy and cried: "ROY! Don't ever leave me like that again!"  
Roy filled with tears: "its ok, honey"  
Seth and Mike were crying together and hugging together and crying because they almost lost each other during the battle.  
John filled the whole town with music and Prince restored light to the skies.  
The Winx went on to the recording studio to record the Winx's first song together and they went to the dance studio to learn the choreography of their first song. The song was Merry Days and it was to be a pop dance track. The Winx were excited as this is their first song together and they will be holding a concert very soon in winter. The Winx went back to take a break from the battle in Spring.

The witches were then angry with the WINX and plotted to take their revenge against them, this time with help from the minions and bullies of the WINX.


End file.
